ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Toepick (Earth-68)
This is the version of Toepick to appear on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Toepick '''is a member of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Toepick's appearance is a green-skinned, ogre-like alien with a dark green metal cage helmet on his head. The metal helmet has two horns protruding from the sides of it. The helmet has crest which resembles a toenail in shape. The cage's door has five bars, three of which are in the center of the door. It opens in two halves, with the lock in the very center of the door, staying on the right half. Connected to this cage is his armor, which wraps around his shoulders and goes halfway down his chest. The armor is connected to his pants by chains. His pants are a simple pair of black underpants, with a metal waistline matching the color of his armor. His arms are long and misshapen, with weed like spikes coming out of them and his fingertips are pointy. He also has a visible belly button. The glow from his green eyes can be seen through his helmet's bars. Inside his helmet is a terrifying face. When used by the Intellectuary, he only has one glowing eye. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Toepick. If one stares at his face long enough, it can cause death by being turned into stone. Underworld creatures simply break into dust instead, however. Weaknesses Same as canon Toepick. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Toepick was unlocked by scanning Medusa. Despite his power, he is one of the least used aliens. John Smith 10: Ancient Times * Journey to the Underworld (first appearance) Spacewalker * Battle of the Mind (in John's mind) * Go! Part 2 (first re-appearance) Kingdom Hearts * Halloween Town (first re-appearance) Omniverse By Intellectuary * Outbreak (John Smith 10) * Knowing Your Enemy (dream) Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Toepick is an alien usable by Ben 10. By Ben * Omni War Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Toepick is used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Phantom X Replica * Castle Oblivion * Merciless Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Toepick first appears as a summon for Phantom. Summoned by Phantom * Phantom's Wrath Part 1 (first re-appearance) (materia destroyed) By Warmatrix Drone * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Argit-Toepick is one of Argit's original 10 aliens. * Argit 10 (x2) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Toepick is an alien that appears in the Dueltrix. While it does not appear, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Toepick is an alien form available to several characters in the series. When used by Argit, he is called Argit-Toepick. By Argit (as Argit-Toepick) * Love is Strange By Ben * The Transmogrification of Xion (accidental transformation; intended alien was Way Big) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Toepick has been revealed to be an alien of Ryder's. It was unlocked by Medusa, after Ryder accidentally goes to the Underworld. Ryder 10: Wanderer By 17 year old Ryder * Trouble Helix (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * War of the Worlds (Ryder 10) * Heroes Don't Fear the Reaper (first chronological appearance) By 18 year old Ryder * The Ultimate Fight * Bounty Aplenty See also * Toemech Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Scary Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania Category:Ryder 10